


Like Father, Like Son

by tnh1722



Series: The Blessed Lightwood-Bane Family [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Family Drama, Jace is a good uncle, M/M, Max is a great son, Rafael is a jerk for a little while, Sad Alec Lightwood, parent malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnh1722/pseuds/tnh1722
Summary: Rafael and Alec are having a bad day which leads to words that were not meant to be said. Both have terrible ways of dealing with it and their family has to stand by and watch. At the end of the day, Rafael loves his Dad and Alec is a great Dad.





	Like Father, Like Son

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on My Hero for awhile but I've had this idea on the back burner and had to get it down before I could write anything else. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Also, this is not necessarily a Winged!Alec/Rafael focused fic but this is happening in the same universe and the wings are mentioned so it's apart of the series lol.

“Screw you! Just leave me alone.”

“What are you going to do, huh? Run and tell your daddy?”

“Shut up! My dad could send you to Wrangle Island in a minute and you know it.”

“Dude, he’s not even your real dad.”

“Fuck you, Will.”

\---

Rafael felt the familiar tingle at his back and tears on the brim. Will’s words playing through his head. Will was right, Alec is not his biological father, but he was his dad...right? What if Alec just pitied him all those years ago? What if no one else wanted him so Alec just settled on taking him? Oh God, Will was right. Alec is not his real dad.

Rafael pushed the heavy door open to the Institute’s roof. Just as he got outside, he let out a hiss of pain when his wings pushed through. He dropped to his knees and threw up from the pain. Damnit, today sucks. 

\---

Alec slammed the phone down and got up to grab the whiskey from his drink cart. Thank the angel for Magnus insisting he have one for days like this. He poured himself a small glass and sat back down in his chair at his desk. Report in one hand, drink in the other he took a deep breath. Then his closed office door flew open. 

“Alec-”

“Jace, I just had the worst phone call possible with the Inquistor and I have approximately 700 reports to get through so unless someone is dying, please get the hell out.”

“Yikes, whiskey before dinner. Nice to see you too, bro.” 

“Jace, I’m serious.”

“It’s Rafe. He ran up to the roof so I assume he had a rough training session or something. Figured you would want to know.”

“Shit, okay.” Alec slammed the rest of the whiskey and got up. “Thanks, I’ll go check on him.”

Jace raised his brow when he watched Alec shoot back his drink. “How about you head home with Rafe? Seems like you both have had quite the day. Clary and I will split your reports tonight. We’re on night duty anyway.”

“By the angel, I could kiss you right now.” 

“Please don’t. I just got Magnus to like me again after the whole broken hand thing.”

“First of all, you didn’t break my hand. It was a sprain at worst. Second, It’s more like he tolerates you, but whatever helps you sleep at night.”

Both shared a much needed laugh before heading down the hall. 

“Seriously, Jace, thanks for tonight. We could use a night in.” 

“No problem, man. If anyone deserves a break, it’s you.”

\---

Rafael was bent over trying to catch his breath. At least he only threw up once this time. Will manages to get under skin more often than he likes so he is unhappily getting used to visiting the roof after their arguments. 

“Rafe?”

Shit. That’s Dad- wait, Alec...Mr. Lightwood-Bane...oh, God, no it’s Dad. Don’t listen to Will, Alec is your dad. 

“Over here,” Rafael called back as he tried to get on his feet. Alec’s presence calmed him slightly even though his thoughts were racing. 

Alec rubbed a gentle hand over his son’s shoulders and pressed slightly on certain pressure points to get his tension down. After a few seconds, Alec had coerced Rafael’s wings back down. Rafael instantly tried to rise to his feet, but Alec ushered him down again. 

“Hey, take it easy. How’s your back?”

“I’m fine, just needed a break.”

“Will?”

“Yeah...it’s nothing..” Rafael hung his head.

“None of that. I’m sorry that you have to keep dealing with this.”

“Seriously, it’s fine. I need to get over it.”

“Rafael, you are allowed to be angry. He is out of line, he’s weak and jealous. I told you, I can transfer him out. His behavior definitely warrants that. You don’t have to deal with him.”

“No, then he wins. I’m the weak one, plus some of the things he says I need to hear.”

“You are not weak, far from it. Asking for help is courageous and honorable. I’ve had to learn that over the years too. Plus, I’m your dad. I’m supposed to be here for you, I am here to help you, I promise.”

Will’s words played through Rafael’s head and he sighed in frustration. He got to his feet and backed away from Alec. “You..You’re not my real dad! Just stop okay, I can handle this myself!” He turned quickly and bolted down the stairs inside. 

Alec stood in shock and felt his blood run cold. There were tears in his eyes and felt like his heart was actually tearing apart. He took a few deep breaths in an attempt to steady himself to no avail. He marched downstairs with no expression on his face to mask his internal sobbing. 

Of course, he had to run into Izzy on his walk to his office. “Hey, big brother, Jace said you were heading home. Why are you still here?” 

The stoic shadowhunter did not pause his steps, just slowed slightly to respond harshly. “Not now, Iz.” He opened his office door and slammed it behind him. The lock clicked loudly followed the slam, both sounds echoing down the now silent hallway. Izzy looked around in surprise to see multiple hunters mirroring her expression, stopped in their tracks at Alec’s out-of-character actions. 

“Back to work!” she yelled out causing the hustle to resume. The last thing Alec needed was distracted shadowhunters slacking off while he is dealing with whatever has got him worked up like this. Izzy’s heels clicked loudly down the hall as she ran off to find Jace. They had to fix this, quick. 

\---

Magnus was in this study looking for a certain spellbook for Max’s lesson that was currently going on in the kitchen. 

Max’s worried voice carried into the room calling for him. “P-Papa?” Magnus’ head snapped up and he jogged back to his son. 

“Blue, what’s wrong?”

Max was holding up his father’s cell phone. “Aunt Izzy is calling.” Worry clear in the young warlock’s tone. 

“Hey, Dad had conference calls today and Rafe was training. They weren’t in the field, I’m sure everything is fine.” Magnus was positive he was consoling himself more than his son in that moment. He and Max tended to expect bad news when Alec’s siblings called instead of Alec himself. Magnus took the phone to answer and ran his other hand up and down Max’s back to comfort him. 

“Hello, Isabelle. How are you, darling?” he kept his voice light for Max’s sake. 

“Hey, Mags. I actually am not that great right now. We need your help. It’s Alec-”

Magnus cut her off as his hand stilled on Max’s back. “What happened, Izzy? Is he hurt?” He took a deep breath as he saw the panic rise in his son’s eyes. 

“No, well, not physically,” Izzy replied honestly. 

Magnus sighed in relief. “Oh, thank the angel,” Max lightened slightly at seemingly good news. “Wait, what do you mean not physically? Did someone say something?”

Izzy huffed sadly, “I have Jace here. He said he can feel Alec’s distress and I saw Alec slam his office door. He has been ignoring both of us at the door for the past twenty minutes. I think he’s crying, Mags.” 

Magnus was shocked, it takes a lot to get his husband to cry. Sure, Alec was an emotional guy, but he was always so controlled, grounded. Happy tears came easily for the shadowhunter, but tears from sadness, that was so rare. Someone really messed up for this to happen. “What? Are you sure? Alexander never cries.” Max’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline. He mouthed ‘Dad’s crying?’ at Magnus who nodded slowly. 

“I mean, I can’t be sure since he won’t let me in, but I can hear that he’s upset. Jace is almost in tears next to me so whatever happened must be bad.” Izzy’s voice was starting to waiver as well. 

“Okay, Isabelle. Just stand guard, Max and I are on our way. Also, someone should check in on Rafael. If Alec is upset, Rafe’s emotions are probably a mess too.”

“Of course, see you soon.” Magnus set his phone in his pocket and snapped his fingers to clean up his work in the kitchen. 

“Alright, Blue. Let’s go cheer up Dad.” A golden portal flourished to life in the dining room. The two warlocks stepped through into the hallway of the Institute. 

\---

Jace was walking towards Rafael’s room to check on him when he saw his nephew’s girlfriend, Emma. 

“Hey, Emma, have you seen Rafael?” Jace asked hoping for a better answer than his parabatai’s current state. 

She huffed out a frustrated breath, “yeah, he’s in the training room killing himself against a punching bag. Maybe you can talk some sense into him or Mr. Lightwood-Bane because he certainly won’t listen to me.”

Jace gave her a sympathetic smile and put a hand on her shoulder. “Sorry, Emma. Rafael and Alec are having a pretty bad day. I’ll talk to him.” Emma didn’t know the full extent of the Lightwood-Bane’s connection, but she knew their moods played off each other. 

“Oh, by the angel, I hope Alec is okay because Rafe is not in a good place right now,” Emma said softly. 

“I promise we will take care of him. Try not to hold it against him.”

“Thank you, Mr. Herondale.”

“It’s Jace, Emma. We’ve been over this.” He offered her another smile. 

She nodded back. “Jace, right. Tell him to call me when they feel better, please.” 

“Of course,” Jace replied as he hurried off to the training room. He stopped abruptly when he saw his nephew punching the bag with bleeding hands, tear flowing down his face. Jace walked over and slowly pulled Rafael away from the bag and into a hug. “By the angel, you are your father’s son, no doubt.”

Rafael’s sobs grew louder and he gripped the back of Jace’s shirt tightly. “No…”

“Rafe, breathe, bud. You gotta calm down. Let’s go see your dad,” Jace said as he moved towards the door. 

“No!” Rafael screamed as he pulled Jace back. 

“Rafael-”

“No, we can’t see him. He won’t want to see me, he probably hates me now,” the young shadowhunter cried into his uncle’s shirt again. 

“What are you talking about? He loves you, Rafe.”

“Not anymore.” Rafael’s sobs grew again as Jace held him closer. 

\---

Magnus and Max walked up behind Izzy as she talked to Alec’s door. 

“Alec, whatever happened, it’ll be okay. Just open the door, big brother...please,” she pleaded.

“Izzy, I told you to go. Just leave me alone, damnit!” Alec yelled back followed by a loud crash that sounded like a glass shattering against a wall. Max gasped at the sound, startling his aunt. 

“Oh, thank the angel, he’s gotten worse. I think he is moving between pissed and heartbroken,” Izzy whimpered with glassy eyes. Max pulled her into a hug. 

“It’s okay, Auntie. Papa will fix him,” Max said comforting both adults who smiled back at him. 

Magnus stepped up to the door and knocked twice. “Alexander?”

The pacing and sobbing halted inside. “M-Mags?” Alec’s voice broke as he called out. 

Magnus felt tears forming at the sound of Alec’s voice, but he knew he needed to hold strong for his husband. “Yeah, angel, it’s me. Can you let me in?”

No answer. 

“Alexander, you know I can get in there whether you unlock the door or not.”

The lock clicked, but the door didn’t open. Magnus opened the door to see Alec hunched over on the couch, heaving breaths as he tried to stop crying. Magnus didn’t miss the papers thrown around the room and the pile of broken glass in the corner. 

“Oh, Alec, come here, baby,” Magnus whispered as he sat beside his husband. Alec clung to him, immediately resting his head in Magnus’ neck. The warlock pressed a kiss to the shadowhunter’s temple. 

Max walked into the office. He instantly stilled seeing the messy state of the room. Dad was a clean freak, nothing was ever out of place, especially in his office. He made worried eye contact with Magnus who waived him closer. 

Max knelt in front on his fathers. “Dad?” he called softly as he rested a had on Alec’s leg. Alec didn’t budge from Magnus’ hold. Even though Max was fourteen and he hadn’t said it in a while, he felt that Alec needed something more at this moment so he said clearly, “Daddy, please. It’s going to be okay.”

Magnus smiled at Max’s words and felt Alec pull for him to grab their son into a tight hug. Alec whispered, “Thank you, Blue. I love you so much, you know that right?”

Max and Magnus both were taken aback by Alec’s desperate question. “Of course, Dad. I love you, too.” They heard Alec’s cries start back up and Max just held his father tighter. “Dad, what happened?” 

Alec pulled back and looked between the two warlocks comforting him. He took a deep breath and felt Magnus take his hand. 

“Rafael…”

\---

Jace pulled his stele from his holster to heal Rafael’s hands. His nephew ripped his hands away and cradled them into his chest. 

“No..don’t. I deserve this. Don’t heal them,” Rafael whimpered in a broken voice. 

“Dear God, we might need to do a DNA test because I think you might actually be Alec’s biological son. You are literally exactly like him,” Jace joked, trying to lighten the mood. 

“STOP! Okay, just stop! My father is dead, he died back in Brazil. I...I don’t...ugh.” Rafael was getting exhausted from the thoughts beating inside his head. 

Jace was shocked, he had never heard anything like this come from Rafael before. “Alright, that’s enough. What the hell is going on with you? Your DAD is in his office CRYING his eyes out right now so clearly you aren’t feeling like yourself either. Now, we are going to go see him and you are going to let us heal your hands. Let’s go.”

“He...he’s crying?” 

“Yeah, I don’t know what happened, but after he talked to you…wait..”

“Dios mio, this is all my fault. I...fucking Will, this is what I get for listening to Will.” Rafael was crying again, gasping for breaths. 

Jace took Rafael back in his arms even though he was fuming with anger. “Rafe, you have to breathe. You’re going to make yourself throw up.”

“I deserve it…”

“Enough, okay, enough. Let’s go, we are going to see your Dad. Come on.”

Rafael felt himself being dragged out of the training room, he had no fight left. He needed to see Alec, he had to apologize. He was just praying that Alec took him back after what he said. Jace had to basically carry his nephew as he strided down the hall to Alec’s office. 

\---

Magnus and Max listened to Alec recall the conversation with Rafael with tears in their eyes. The warlocks were angry to say the least. Magnus couldn’t believe the words coming from his husband’s mouth. No wonder Alec was in the way he was, Magnus couldn’t even think about how he would react had he been on the receiving end of those words. He just did everything he could to console the broken shadowhunter sitting next to him. 

“I couldn’t say anything, couldn’t think. As soon as I got in here I just lost it. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for all of this,” Alec apologized while wiping away tears.

“Alexander, you have absolutely nothing to apologize for. You have every right to feel this way. I’m so sorry I wasn’t here sooner,” Magnus declared as he held Alec closer. 

“Dad, it’s okay. See?” Max snapped his fingers and cleaned up Alec’s office. “There, much better.” Max smiled up to see Alec’s sad smile. Their nice moment was stripped away when Rafael was thrown into Alec’s office by a seemingly angry Jace. 

The four Lightwood-Banes were silent as looks were shared between everyone. Magnus kept his focus on Alec, holding his hand when his husband looked broken beyond repair. Max’s eyes were lasers that could have seared a hole in his brother’s head. 

Jace broke the silence. “This is getting fixed, now. You are not leaving until I see the family that I know and love. I’ll be outside.” Jace slammed the door behind him and the silence fell over the family again. After a minute of silence, Max rose to his feet, eyes still locked on his quietly crying brother. 

“How could you?” Max’s voice dripped with anger, fists clenched at his side. 

“Blueberry,” Magnus tried to reach out for his son to calm him, but Max was already on the move. 

Max took two strides over to his brother and smashed his fist into the side of Rafael’s face. “HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT TO HIM?!” Max retracted his hand to nurse his throbbing hand, quickly realizing he could use some shadowhunter training before trying that again. Rafael held a bloody hand to his cheek as more tears poured from his eyes. 

“MAX MICHAEL! ENOUGH!” Magnus snapped as both his son’s flew into opposite chairs in front of the couch he sat on with Alec. 

Rafael unexpectedly broke the silence that fallen again. “No, I deserve it.” Suddenly, the room dissolved into bickering between Magnus, Max, and Rafael as Alec sat quiet. After minutes of pointless arguments, Alec finally spoke up. 

“Stop…” he whispered, but no one heard him. “STOP!” Alec screamed over the three voices. All of them halted and stared at him with wide eyes. “I’m going home, you do what you want.” Alec rose to his feet, wiped his eyes with his shirt sleeve, and walked over to his desk to grab his things. 

“Alexander-”

“I said, I’m going home.” And with that, Alec left the office. They heard some words exchanged between Alec and Jace who was still waiting outside. A few minutes later, a dejected Jace walked into the office. He made eye contact with Magnus as if he was apologizing and then left as well. 

Magnus stood up and looked between his sons. “This is far from over. Let’s go.”

Rafael hung his head and responded quietly, “I’m going to stay in my room here tonight.”

Magnus opened a portal with a snap and grabbed Rafael by the shirt collar, pushing him towards the portal. “Like hell you are.” He motioned for Max to walk through as well. He waited until they were standing in their kitchen to speak again. “Both of you, go to your rooms. Don’t even think of coming out until I say so.” 

“Papa!”

“Max, go! Both of you, I’m not in the mood. I’ll send dinner into your rooms, if you are lucky.” Magnus watched the boys sulk down the hall and two doors shut, one louder than the other. The warlock let out a strained sigh and walked over to the drink cart. As he started to prepare a cocktail, the front door opened slowly and Alec stumbled through. He watched as his husband struggled his boots and jacket off, tossing his things onto the floor in no order. 

“Alexander, we-”

Alec walked right past him towards their bedroom, cutting his words short. “Not now, Magnus. I can’t.” His voice was soft, almost painfully soft. Alec opened the bedroom door and shut it behind him leaving Magnus alone, completely dumbfounded by the day. Magnus was right, this was far from over. 

\---

“Magnus, it’s been three days. When I said he needed a break, this is not what I meant.” Jace and Magnus were at the Lightwood-Bane kitchen table nursing cups of coffee. Alec hadn’t left their bedroom since he got home after the day in his office. Izzy and Jace were taking care of the Institute, no one else even knew Alec hadn’t been in. They knew he was a busy man so his absence hadn’t been questioned yet. 

“Don’t you think I know that,” Magnus huffed as he set his mug down. He immediately regretted his words and looked back at Jace, “I’m sorry, that was uncalled for. I just...I wish I could do something. I hate seeing him like this.”

“It’s okay, I understand. We all hate it,” Jace sighed. 

“Is he-can you feel anything through the bond? I mean, as much I hate seeing him hurt himself, I almost miss seeing him trying to kill a punching bag,” Magnus confessed. 

“I know, me too. It’s just...just numb. It’s like there is nothing there. There was sadness and anger and exhaustion...now it’s nothing, just numb. He’s...he’s..” Jace was trying to find the words.

“Depressed,” Magnus deadpanned, “He’s depressed, Jace. And only one person can fix it.”

\---

“Rafael, on your six!” The young shadowhunter spun around to see a demon crawling down the alley towards him. He released an arrow in its direction and saw a pile of ash fall to the ground. He took a deep breath to collect himself. He was exhausted. Rafael had spent the past three days at the Institute then taking every night patrol possible to avoid going home. He doesn’t even know where to start with Alec, let alone Max and Magnus. Tia Izzy had told him yesterday that Alec hadn’t left his bed in days and it was starting to eat him alive. Somehow, he had managed to lose two families before he turned eighteen years old. 

He was pulled from his thoughts by another scream directed towards him. Rafael snapped his head up with no time to react as he felt a set of claws rip into his side. He dropped his bow and felt his body start falling to the ground. The demon next to him disappeared in an instant as his uncle fell beside him. 

“Hey, Rafe, stay with me okay. It’s going to be fine,” Jace rushed out as he started to draw an iratze over his nephew’s chest. “Clary, we have to get him to the infirmary!” Rafael barely registered a portal opening and his uncle pick him up off the ground. The next thing he knew, he was in a bed with medics rushing around him. 

“Uncle J-Jace..” he called out. 

Rafael felt a hand in his. “I’m right here, bud. We are going to take care of you.” Even though he was worried for his nephew’s health, Jace felt a warmth carry over him from hearing Rafael call him ‘Uncle Jace’. Rafael had been distant with everyone since the incident with Alec. He had been calling everyone by official titles or completely avoiding talking to them. 

Rafael felt his tears falling down his face, he couldn’t die without talking to Alec. “Please..p-please call D-Dad….I need h-him.”

“Of course, Rafe. I will. It’s going to fine, okay.” Jace pulled out his phone as his fingers shakily found Magnus’ contact. His heart was pounding as he waited for the warlock to pick up. 

“Hello?” Magnus answered tiredly, clearly being woken up. 

“Magnus, it’s Jace. Y-you need to come to the Institute. It’s Rafe.”

Magnus gasped on the other end and Jace heard him getting out of bed. “Mags, he’s asking for Alec...for his Dad.”

Jace heard a choked gasp and rustling. “We’ll be there. I promise, take care of our boy, Jace.”

“Always. See you soon.” Jace hung up and took his attention back to Rafael who was being bandaged up by the medics. 

“Hey, bud. Your Dad and Papa are coming, okay? You just rest now.” Jace held his nephew’s hand. The medics confirmed that there was no poison in the wound, but he would need time to recover since the claws got his lung. Jace just nodded and sat down next to the bed, not letting go of Rafael. 

\---

He felt like shit. His body ached, breathing even hurt. He had to think for a minute to remember what happened. Then all the thoughts came racing back. Dios mio, I can’t be dead. It would kill Dad if he died after what he said. Dad, yeah, that’s right, Dad. 

He opened his eyes to find his brother laying on the couch with his head in his Papa’s lap, both asleep. Uncle Jace was asleep on a cot in the corner with Aunt Clary and Aunt Izzy beside him in chairs, also asleep. Someone was holding his hand, head laying on the side of the bed. Dad, he came. Of course, he came, it’s Dad. 

Rafael started to move slightly, trying to only get Alec’s attention. He wanted this to be private, he needed to apologize. He licked his lips and then whispered, “Dad? Dad, wake up.” He kept his eyes on his father as Alec shifted slightly, tightening his grip on Rafael’s hand. After a few seconds, Alec’s head snapped up and his eyes met Rafael’s. “Dad, I’m so sorry.”

Tears formed in Alec’s eyes as he sat up on his son’s bed and pulled him closer. “Oh, hijo, thank the angel. How do you feel, baby?” Alec ran his other hand through Rafael’s hair and kissed his forehead. Rafael noticed the dark bags under his father’s eyes and winced realizing it was his fault. 

“D-Dad...I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I love you..so much. Please, p-please..forgive me,” Rafael was nearly sobbing. The rest of the people in the room had woken up but didn’t dare to interrupt this moment. Alec pulled his son closer and let him cry a little bit. 

“Hijo, breathe. It’s okay, I forgive you. We both had a terrible day. I know that. It’s okay, just breathe,” Alec soothed him. Rafael’s sobs rose slightly and he coughed when a pain shot through his side. “Rafael, calm down. You have to breathe, baby. It’s okay, I forgive you. I love you. Always. I told you, you are my son, forever, no matter what.” 

Rafael’s sobs died down and he clung to Alec. “Dad, I...I didn’t mean it, I promise. I just...I listened to Will, he said you weren’t my dad and I was stupid enough to listen. You are my dad, my real dad. I’m so sorry. I have the best dad and the best papa ever. The best family,” Rafael confessed as he realized the whole room was listening. There wasn’t a dry eye in the room after his words. 

Alec just held Rafael tighter and felt Magnus and Max come over to them. They all shared a family hug and then the room fell back into its normal ways. It was going to take time to put this behind them, but nothing could take down the Lightwood-Banes. 

\---

Rafael walked into the training room after having breakfast with his Dad, a regular occurance when they both leave home before their warlocks wake up. He looked around the room and saw someone he didn’t recognize gearing up next to his stuff. 

“Uh, where’s Will?” Rafael asked to the whole room hoping someone knew the answer. 

“Oh, hi, you must be Rafael. I’m Ty, your new partner. I just got transferred from Mumbai.” the unknown shadowhunter extended his hand towards Rafael who took it hesitantly. “We have debrief in a few minutes so you may want to gear up. I hear the Head of the Institute has high expectations, I don’t want to be late on my first day.”

Rafael smirked, “I wouldn’t worry too much. He’s actually a big softie.”

Ty gasped, “Hey, you can say things like that. Someone might hear you, you don’t want ichor duty, it sucks.”

“Oh, it will be fine.” Ty huffed, seemingly frustrated to be stuck with the slacker at the New York Institute. His mood shifted as he told Rafael to hurry up and meet him in Ops. 

Rafael threw his gear on and strung his bow and quiver over his shoulder as he walked down to the debrief table to see his Dad standing in his signature pose speaking to Uncle Jace. The room filled up quickly and Alec commanded everyone’s attention. 

“Good morning, everyone. Before we do assignments, I’d like to introduce our new transfer from Mumbai, Ty Blackthorn. He will be Rafael’s new partner as Will has been transferred to the Tokyo Institute. Please welcome him and show him the ropes,” Alec voice was professional and intimidating to everyone that didn’t know him well. Rafael saw Ty cower slightly at hearing Alec’s voice. 

His focus snapped back when he heard his name again. “Rafael and Ty will be with me and Jace today to get Ty accustomed to our area. You two stay back with us, everyone else, dismissed.” Alec relaxed slightly and turned his focus back to Jace to resume their conversation about a double date with Papa and Aunt Clary. 

“Do we have to deal with you two trying to be romantic all day?” Rafael huffed and rolled his eyes jokingly. He felt Ty nudge his side and give him an unimpressed look. 

Alec turned back towards him and caught Ty’s reaction so he decided to drag it out a little longer. “It is your first mission back from your injury, I thought you would be a little nicer, young man.” Rafael saw the smirk on Alec’s face and Jace enjoying the interaction. 

Ty nudged him again expecting Rafael to apologize or back track so they didn’t get in trouble. “Ugh, I hate when you call me young man,” Rafael all but whined. He heard a small gasp from his new partner next to him. 

Alec walked over with a nearly evil smirk on his face. “Would you prefer hijo or baby?” Jace busted out laughing as Alec pinched Rafael’s cheek which was turning pink with embarrassment. 

Rafael pulled back and ducked his head, “Daaaadddd.” Both his father and uncle were cracking up as he heard Ty next to him gasp again.

“Dad? Your dad is the Head of the Institute?” Ty questioned, feeling relieved that they wouldn’t be reprimanded for his partner’s behavior. Ty was told that the New York Institute was cool and accepting but also intense and hardworking. He still a little shocked at the whole interaction when he heard Alec speaking to him.

“Yes, Ty, I’m Mr. Lightwood-Bane, but please call me Alec. I’ve heard great things about you and expect you to get along well with my son. This is my Head of Security, Mr. Herondale, but you can call him Jace. And you have obviously already met my son.” Alec extended his hand towards Ty to shake. This is the person Ty was expecting and even after seeing Alec tease his son, Ty was still intimidated. 

“Yes, sir. Thank you for welcoming me and approving the transfer. It is nice to be close to my family again.”

“I would have to agree with you, Ty. Family is important, which is why I expect you to look out for my son,” Alec looked at him with a gaze that could’ve killed him. Ty took a deep breath and nodded. 

Jace pulled Alec back slightly, “Easy, tiger. Don’t worry, Ty, he’s actually a big softie.”

Rafael chuckled and looked at his partner, “See, told you.” 

Alec shoved Jace towards the door. “Go gear up, that’s an order.” Jace gave him a salute jokingly and pulled Ty with him to talk about the mission. 

Rafael turned towards Alec and pointed down the hall, “So, Will was transferred, huh? Can’t imagine why you would do that?”

Alec smiled at his son. He walked over and pulled Rafael into a hug. “No one hurts my son and gets away with it.” 

Rafael held onto Alec but looked up to make eye contact. He returned Alec’s huge smile and whispered, “Thanks Dad, I love you.” 

“I love you, too, hijo.”


End file.
